Which will you Choose?
by EverlastingRoseLovesAnime
Summary: I Don't own anyon but my OC Rose! the Oc Shakira is my friends Hao-the-Angel-Of-Darkness
1. Meeting us?

4 people fade in from darkness although only one is not seen by the other three. She has Pink hair and she wears black pants and a long sleeved dark green shirt. She watches the three silently. As they fade into darkness the brown haired boy hears her. "Which will you choose…Sora..?" she says as it all goes black.

When the darkness passes it reveals a chamber with some sort of machine in the middle. Then two girls walk in. The girl from before brings a different girl with her. This girl has short black hair; she wears a black t-shirt, black pants, and white wristbands. "Why are we here again, Rose?" the black haired girl asks. "Were here to see Sora of course!" Rose replies. The black haired girl frowns "so you brought me here to see a person?" She says. "Oh come on Shakira! I brought you didn't I?" Rose grins. They walk over to the machine and Rose carefully presses a blue button and the door of the machine opens. Inside is the brown haired boy named Sora. Then they hear someone "hey do you think Sora is awake?" "Probably not!" the two girls run out. Then a Duck and a talking dog (I think) come in. "gosh! Look the machine door is open!" the talking dog says. "But Sora isn't awake, Goofy!" the duck replies. "Oh your right, Donald" goofy says sighing. Donald looks at the side of the machine and sees a red button. Donald presses it and then they wait.

After a few minutes Sora wakes up and stretches. "Hi guys" Sora says coming out of the machine. Meanwhile the two girls watch the three friends silently. "What are we doing, Rose?" Shakira whispers. "We are going to see where they go, Shakira!" Rose whispers back. Sora and his friend leave followed by Rose and Shakira. When they get outside heartless appear. The two girls watch as Sora summons his keyblade to fight the heartless. "He's a keyblade bearer!" Shakira gasps while Rose nods smiling. After the heartless were defeated, the two girls followed Sora to the front of the train station where he has to fight more heartless. But soon he and his friends collapse tired and there are still more heartless. Rose and Shakira summon their keyblades and run out to protect Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Soon the heartless were defeated but Rose looked at the top of the train station tower. She sees a mouse in a black robe and nods to him. She looks back at Sora and holds out her hand to help him up. Sora takes Rose's hand and stands up while Donald and Goofy get up as well. "Who are you?" Sora asks. "You'll find out in a bit first me and my friend have to get you to your train!" Rose smiles and they walk into the train station. At the desk Rose pays for five tickets. "Where are we going?" Donald asks suspiciously. "I have no idea! Ask her" Shakira replies this time. As they get on a train with a wizard hat Sora feels a tear run down his cheek as he enters the train. "Sora, Why are you crying?" Donald asks. "I don't know..." Sora says wiping away the tear. As they go to their unknown location Sora tries to learn the names of the two girls. But he doesn't get an answer when he asks. Then Sora remembers something. He remembers what the pink haired girl said. "Who are you two? And why are you taking us somewhere!" Donald demands. Just then the train skids to a halt and Donald falls forward on his face. Rose giggles then carefully steps out of the train motioning for the others to follow. As they all leave the train it disappears. "Well, there goes our ride..." Sora says meekly. Rose then ushers them into the tower and up A LOT of stairs to the top. When they get there everyone but Rose is out of breath. "Welcome" someone says. Sora looks up at the person. "Hello Shan wu" Rose replies bowing. Donald gasps "that's the king's teacher!" He and goofy then bow quickly to Shan Wu. Sora and Shakira look confused but they bow anyway. "Rose, did you bring them here to get instructions?" Shan Wu asks Rose. "Yes I did" Sora looks up at Rose" your name is Rose?" he asks as Rose nods. Shan Wu then looks at Shakira "Hello Shakira" he says smiling. "Ok Sora now you must go to the three Fairies in the other room. You need some new clothes since those might be a little too short for you." Rose smiles at Sora. Rose ushers Sora into the room where the Fairies start making a new outfit for him. There is a lot of arguing on the color too. "BLUE!" "GREEN!" "RED!" comes from the room. Eventually Sora comes out in a new outfit that is black with red, green, and blue in it. "Alright you all will be traveling to worlds and opening the gates in each one" Shan wu says after Sora was given a new outfit. Rose nods and then enters the other room to talk with the fairies about getting a new outfit herself. Shakira was looking around while Donald accidentally broke something. Goofy was looking out a window. Rose came out in Black pants still but with a blue shirt with a jacket over it with hidden pockets and black gloves. She also had black boots on. "You all will be riding in this" Shan wu says looking out a Window as a spaceship rises up so they can see it. Shakira gets wide eyes and shouts" I GET TO DRIVE!" before scrambling through the window onto the spaceship. As the others get into the spaceship Rose lingers and receives something from Shan wu. She nods and puts a glowing marble into a hidden pocket and climbing into the spaceship closing the door behind her. Letting Shakira drive they go to the first world. Hallow bastion. When they land Sora passes out and for a few minutes Roxas appears and smiles at Shakira. Shakira of course smiles back and Roxas disappears. They wait until Sora wakes up then tell him what happened. After that they go to see Yuffie. When they find her (which was really hard) they go to find the others. When they get there they are welcomed by Arieth and Leon. They find Cid on some machine so they leave him alone. "So what have you guys been doing?" Sora asked them. "We have been trying to keep heartless out of Hallow Bastion" Arieth replies. "What's that thing Cid is using?" Donald asks. "That's a scanner for heartless" Leon says while Arieth, Rose, and Shakira talk. Just then Cid started swearing loudly. Then heartless appear around them. Sora, Shakira, and Rose summon their keyblades and begin fighting. The battle lasts more then an hour. When it finishes Leon and Arieth run over. "You guys ok?" Arieth asks. "Yea what happened?" Shakira says. "The Scanner failed!" Leon mutters. "Thanks for getting rid of the Heartless!" Arieth smiles before giving each of them cards. Sora's card glows and flies up into the air. Rose's keyblade popped into her hand and everyone disappeared and only she and the card remained. Under her feet was the shape of a heart. The card shot a beam of light up and it turned into a Keyhole. Rose twirled and then pointed her Keyblade at the keyhole and it shot a beam of light into the keyhole. She opened the gate and everyone reappeared. "Time to leave!" Rose says. They all walk to the spaceship to go to the next world. Shakira was driving again as they headed for the Land of Dragons. When they landed they wander around for a bit before discovering a person and a little dragon. The person turned around to look at them before saying in a gruff voice "Who are you!" Sora looked at the person "I am Sora, this is Rose, that is Shakira, and the other two are Donald and goofy." "I am Ping and this is Mushu" Ping said but at the last word it sounded more like a girl's voice. The others but Goofy and Rose didn't catch it. Rose started laughing while the others looked at her confused. "Goofy, you tell them!" She said still laughing. "Well guys, I think Ping is a Girl" Goofy said and Sora and Shakira looked astonished while Donald tried to look like he knew it all along. "How did you know?" Ping asked. "The sound of your voice!" Rose smiled.


	2. Shakira, you stole Soras heart!

After everyone had a good laugh they headed off for a camp. While they were going Rose caught Sora glancing every so often at Shakira who was looking around in awe. Then they reached the camp of the military, they went and got in line. Then three guys cut in line in front of them. "HEY! NO CUTTING IN LINE!" Donald shouted before attacking one of them. Then Sora joined Donald along with Goofy. Rose face palmed and sighed. Shakira looked at Rose then back at the fight. "BACK IN LINE!" the General said and everyone snapped to attention and got in line except for Rose. The general looked at Rose then nodded "Welcome back, Rose. Will you please cook for our soldiers again?" he asked politely. "Sure Shang" She said smiling. "Oh and please send Shakira with Sora. She will make a explosion if she tried to cook" Rose says over her shoulder as she makes her way to the tent that is a makeshift kitchen. The General then turns his attention to Donald, Sora, Goofy, Ping, and Shakira. "Alright then. Have you all come to be in the army?" Shang asks. "Yup" Sora says. "Can you fight well?" he asks again. This time Shakira responds "Heck yea!" the others nod in agreement. "Then welcome to the army. You all will be sent out on missions after lunch" Shang says then walks off. Meanwhile Rose had taken control of the kitchen and began making wonderful hot meals for the soldiers. As Sora stepped up to get his food Rose smiled at him. "Sora, Do you like Shakira?" she said as she got his food. "Uhh… no why do you ask?" Sora said nervously blushing softly. "I know you do" She said giving Sora his food. Sora walked off quickly.

Shakira stepped up to get her food next. "Hi Shakira, I think Sora likes you" Rose says as she takes the food from someone. "He does?" Shakira asked getting her food. Rose nods and Shakira leaves.

Now Serving Donald was a different experience. He was very cranky. So they served him quick along with goofy.

After lunch was served they went to Shang for missions. "There are strange enemies attacking camp. I want you to defeat them" He said "But be careful they are very tough" he added after a thought. They nodded and trooped off. When they reached the clear area they looked around. Then heartless started appearing. Sora and Shakira summoned their keyblades while goofy got his shield and Donald got his wand. The battle continued for some time then it ended. Shakira had hurt her ankle so Sora had to carry her back.

When they got there Rose was waiting. She took one look at Shakira being carried by Sora then started smiling. "Ok Sora I can handle Shakira from here" She said. Sora put down Shakira gently and Rose put her arm around Shakira to help her walk to a tent. Then Sora went to report to Shang with Ping.

Meanwhile Rose was bandaging Shakiras ankle. "Soooo…Sora carried you back since you hurt your ankle?" Rose asked breaking the silence. "Yup" Shakira smiled. "He could have just helped you walk" Rose said seemingly being intent on the bandage but using it to cover her smile.

After they had reported to Shang, Sora walked off alone. He had to think of things important to him. He sometimes caught himself thinking of what the pink haired girl had said before he was asleep. Other times he found himself thinking of Shakira. Then he understood what the girl meant by "Which will you choose?" he knew that it was Donald, Goofy, Rose, Shakira or finding the King and Riku. "Thinking things over, Sora?" Someone said next to him. He started then looked over at Rose. "Yea…" he said. "Then which will you choose, Sora?" she asked startling Sora with how her voice sounded when she said that. "I don't know" he responded. "You will have to choose soon." She said sitting next to Sora. He nodded then looked up at the night sky. "Sora, do you truly have no idea which to choose?" Rose said quietly. "Yea…" he said. Then he stood up and looked down at Rose. "Well I know who to choose now. You guys" he said smiling. He walked off leaving Rose alone. "You don't know the half of it, Sora…" she said to herself as she made her way out of the camp.

The next morning Shang called Shakira and Sora. "Have you two seen Rose?" he asked. The both shook their heads. "No, why?" Shakira asked. "She didn't report in today. Infact she's not here at all" Shang said "I sent out some groups to look too." Shakira looked startled and then Sora and she ran out to look for Rose.

Meanwhile Rose was walking along a path to the palace to see the Emperor. When she got there she was made a Duchess for some reason. Then she was allowed to stay in the palace guest room.

After the camp had looked for her they found no trace. Even the best Soldiers couldn't find her. They gave up sadly. Then the received a message from the emperor about an enemy attacking the Palace. So they headed there to help. When they got there they saw Heartless. They started battling heartless as they fought their way to the entrance of the palace. When they reached the entrance they entered and closed the door behind them and locked it. They rushed to the palace room and found the emperor surrounded by heartless. They took care of them fast then they took a break. A door opened on the side of the room and in walked Rose wearing an elegant purple dress. Sora blinked looking at Rose then Donald interrupted by saying what Sora wanted to say. "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!" Donald shouted. Rose glared at Donald then walked over to Shakira and took her arm and started pulling her out of the room. "W-where are we going?" She asked as she was taken out of the room.

After Rose had pulled Shakira into a room she started looking at dresses. "You don't except me to wear a dress, do you?" Shakira asked nervously. "You WILL be wearing a dress." Rose smiled with mischief playing in her eyes. Rose picked a dark blue dress with gold lining. "Perfect!" she declared. She gave the dress to Shakira "Put this on" she said before leaving the room. Shakira put on the dress wondering why she had to

Rose walked back into the room the others were in and mischief was still playing in her eyes. Then Shakira entered. Sora started staring at her while a blush formed on his cheeks. Shakira twirled in the dress feeling slightly girlish. Sora apparently couldn't take it so he quickly averted his eyes. Rose laughed then looked at Shakira who was still twirling around. "Gosh! Shakira looks so pretty, Sora!" Goofy noted. "Yea… She is very pretty" Sora replied softly.

After Shakira had put on her own clothes again did a sword flies up into the air. Shakiras keyblade pops into her hand and everyone disappears. Under Shakira is the shape of a diamond. She twirls her keyblade before pointing it at the keyhole and shooting a beam of light into it. She opens the gate. Then everyone reappears. Shakira grins then Rose declares "NEXT WORLD!"


	3. Kaida?

With Shakira still driving they head for Beauty and the Beast's castle. When they got there it was dark. "Whoa…." Shakira said in the fact of how large the castle was. There was a loud roar from in the castle. "Where have I heard that before?" Sora murmurs." It's the beast, Sora!" Donald says. A second roar comes through the castle as a girl with long brown hair runs down the stairs in a pink and red ball gown. "Hi Rose" She said. "Hey there Kaida. How's Belle?" Rose casually said. "She's worried about the beast" Kaida responds. Just then a dark figure runs down the stairs and past them into a room. Kaida looks at the doors of the room then back at Rose "You got to help, Rose! He has locked his servants in the dungeon and he won't listen to me at all." Kaida pleads. Sora meanwhile had started for the door with Shakira, Donald and goofy behind him. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" Rose growls at them causing them to freeze. "To see the beast!" Donald declares before going towards the door again. Rose sighs then grabs Shakiras arm and kaidas and pulling them up the stairs. "You guys check on the beast we need to go see Belle." She said.

The three girls headed for belles room at a fast pace. When they entered Belle smiled and hugged them. "Thank you Kaida, for getting them for me. Maybe they can help" Belle said. "What's wrong with the beast then?" Shakira asked curiously. "I don't know but he is not himself" Belle replied. "We will do what we can." Rose said.

Meanwhile Sora was trying to find the beast after they lost track of him. "Why did we get this part..?" he said. Then they returned to searching for the beast. "We will never find him!" Donald growls. "Why don't we go find the girls" goofy suggested. Then the three headed off to find them.

The girls on the other hand were making some progress. They had found the dungeon and convinced the talking wardrobe to move to let them in. and they had gotten past the heartless. And Sora, Donald, and goofy couldn't find them. They had found the servants and they managed to get them out. When the boys found them they had been looking for the boys. Rose slipped away in a few moments though to go see the beast. She found him in his room talking to a man in black. She closed the door softly then walked off. The man in black however had seen her look in the room and was keeping it a secret. Rose walked into the ballroom to have a look. When a large heartless appeared. "Oh...Crud…" she said.

The others heard her scream the words" DIE YOU FRIGGEN SON OF A SEPHIROTH!" They ran to the ballroom. When they entered they saw Rose with her keyblade fighting the heartless. "You guys took your time." She said. They start fighting the heartless together. When they defeated it, they got a nasty turn of events. It turned into an even bigger heartless and lashed out at the first person. That was Rose. She got some cuts on her arm but she blocked the attack mostly with her keyblade. When they defeated it for the second time it stayed down. Rose's arm was bleeding and Donald had some scratches but everyone else was alright. Rose was bandaging her arm when the beasts rose flew up into the air. This time Kaidas keyblade popped into her hand. Everyone disappeared and the shape under Kaida was a sword. She jumped up and pointed her keyblade at the keyhole. She opened the gate and everyone reappeared. "next!" rose declared.


End file.
